1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cable fixtures and is directed more particularly to a cable bushing for supporting a cable member passing through office furniture, partitions and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Act
It is commonplace, in order to pass an electrical cable through a partition or wall, to cut a hole in the partition and pass the cable therethrough. In many instances, however, the partition is of metal and such a hole presents sharp edges which tend to cut and/or wear away the outer layers of the cable. To prevent damage to the cable, there have been provided cable bushings which, however, have required cutting with a sharp instrument to allow passage of a cable therethrough.
Another design for a cable bushing is taught in the commonly assigned patent application filed Apr. 11, 1980, Ser. No. 139,286. In that design a filler portion of the bushing is extendable and compressible via a plurality of accordion folds or pleats so as to be able to substantially fill the space between the cable and the surrounding bushing. Though advantageous in other respects, that design lacked a flat or planar top surface. A planar top surface is highly desirable for a cable bushing, especially where the cable bushing is used in the top surface of a desk, writing table or work station.